


Sormik Week '16 Drabbles

by alisayamin (sh_04e)



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Best Friends, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Claiming, Dancing, Exploration, Healing, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Massage, Misunderstandings, Research, Slow Dancing, Some are not, Soulmates, Stargazing, Surprise Kissing, Surprises, Werewolves, ancient ruins, some are platonic, someone save mikleo please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh_04e/pseuds/alisayamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Sormik Week! Here are some drabbles I wrote for Sormik week based on a prompt list~ ^3^</p><p>1. “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”<br/>2. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”<br/>3. "Wanna dance?"<br/>4. "Marry me?"<br/>5. "Come over here and make me."<br/>6. "Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always."<br/>7. "You heard me. Take. It. Off."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

Mikleo was the best healer in the group. His water artes was incredibly helpful when it came to restoring health for both humans and seraphs. The downside, Sorey realized, was that healing drained Mikleo physically and mentally. 

What’s more, Mikleo was not used to healing all the time. 

Once the worse was over and everyone had their wounds healed, Mikleo practically threw himself onto a bed. Seraphs didn’t need sleep as badly as humans did but Sorey was certain Mikleo would be out for days if he really could. 

“Hey Mikleo, you okay?”

Mikleo turned to Sorey, “Yeah, why?”

“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” 

“…..”

 

* * *

 

Rose hummed with Lailah and Edna walking behind her. Sorey and Mikleo disappeared too soon. It was starting to worry them so they walked around to find them. 

Edna paused, “I think I hear them. They’re in the room up ahead.”

The three of them took a few more steps, and indeed, they could definitely hear them.

“AH! No wait-! ….sto-… Sorey! Too fast! Plea-.. aah! Slow-! …down!”

“Hold on Mikleo. I’m almost there.”

“No more…! Stop!”

“Just a bit…more!”

Rose slammed the door open just as Sorey had pushed Mikleo’s knees up to his chest and released the pent up tension in his legs. Mikleo gasped in relief. Both he and Sorey turned to see Lailah, Edna and Rose at the door. 

“….yes?” Sorey asked nervously.

Rose asked with wide eyes, “What are you doing?” 

“Giving Mikleo a massage?”

“Ok.” Rose closed the door and dragged Lailah and Edna with her, “I am staying a hundred feet away from this room.” 

Meanwhile, Mikleo dreamily looked up to Sorey, “…that was nice…”

Sorey smiled, “Yeah. Any request?”

Mikleo smiled cheekily, “There is one other thing you could massage. It’s in between my legs.”

Sorey gulped.

 

* * *

 

Rose rocked back and forth to the sounds of Mikleo’s moans and Sorey’s encouraging voice, “He’s just massaging him. He’s just massaging him. He’s just massaging him.”

 


	2. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

Sensing malevolence was definitely a new experience for Sorey after he became a shepherd. So was everything else. He didn’t know who to turn to when he started…. ‘feeling’ Mikleo. Normally, it was Mikleo he would confide in but when the source of his distress was Mikleo himself, Sorey was at lost.

All his life, Mikleo was like half his body and mind. They never hid things from each other. But why did Sorey feel the need to hide from Mikleo for once? Because every time he was with Mikleo, he’d get overwhelmed by a foreign sensation of tingles and weakened knees. It was the exact opposite of sensing malevolence but at the same time, not really.

Malevolence was like fainting from nausea but being with Mikleo was like fainting from extreme blood rush throughout his body.   

Sorey’s solution? Avoid Mikleo. Not his best idea really because how on earth would he even do that? Basically, it didn’t work. 

Instead, every time those senses started, Sorey would awkwardly shuffle away from Mikleo and avoid him until he calmed down. Sorey was lucky it was periodic. This went on for days.

Until Lailah came to talk to him. 

“Sorey?”

“Yeah?”

“Why have you been acting strangely around Mikleo?”

“No I haven’t!”

Lailah smiled, “Have you forgotten that we seraphs can see through the hearts of humans?”

“….” Sorey sighed, “I-… Ever since I became your vessel, I’ve been feeling everything around me and when I’m with Mikleo, I feel… something strange.”

“Can you describe it?”

“I feel like I can’t breathe. I feel like I’m falling but not really? It’s like the sky and ground don’t exist! I’m just floating. And I feel like I just ran up a mountain and back! Is this even helpful? Lailah, why are you laughing?!”

Lailah giggled, “Sorey, do you want to know what that is~?”

Sorey gulped, “Will I regret knowing…?”

Lailah took a step forward and whispered in his ear.

 

* * *

 

Sorey opened the door to the room Mikleo was taking a nap in. He didn’t know what to say but Lailah promised he’ll be alright after talking to Mikleo about the issue. 

The bed dipped with Sorey’s weight on the edge of it. He watched Mikleo’s peaceful sleeping face. It reminded him of their childhood when they took naps under shady trees or in the small library Zenrus made for them. 

Sorey brushed Mikleo’s fringe, catching a glimpse of his tiara. He leaned closer towards Mikleo, taking in the features he always admired. Mikleo was as stunning as ever.

He sighed and admitted with a low voice, “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” 

“Why?”

“EH? MIKLEO YOU’RE AWAKE!”

Mikleo opened his eyes and stared at a panicked Sorey.

He sat up slowly and asked again, “Why are you terrified?”

“I-I-… I…” 

Mikleo cupped Sorey’s face and forced him to look at him, “You’ve never been scared of anything your whole life. Gramps is out of the picture. So why are you afraid of this?”

“I don’t know. I feel like I’m changing and you’re not. What if we’re not the same?”

“We aren’t.”

“I know but-”

“I suspected you could ‘feel’ after you started avoiding me.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t know what to say to you. Because I’ve been feeling that vibe since we were kids. We were… 8? That’s when you started letting out those ‘feelings’ towards me.”

Sorey froze, “…wait what?” He remembered what Lailah whispered to him earlier,  _“That’s the emotion and feelings that Mikleo is sending to you. You’re flustered because you feel the same.”_

“So-… I’ve been doing that to you? ALL THESE YEARS?”

Mikleo nodded, “Pretty much. Why do you think gramps forced us to live separately?”

Sorey let himself fall onto the bed in shock and realization that he may have loved Mikleo that way since before he even hit puberty.

Mikleo lied down next to him, “So why are you terrified? We haven’t changed at all since then.”

“…you’re right. But now that I can actually feel it, what do I do?”

Mikleo shrugged, “I don’t know. Does it hurt for you? I can stop.”

“No not really… Just that, sometimes its comfortable, sometimes not.”

“Well.. from what I know and feel, it gets better when we’re both-” Mikleo started blushing, “Never mind.”

“Oh c’mon Mikleo! When we both what?”

Suddenly, Sorey felt those feelings again, but… it wasn’t overwhelming. It was just nice… like a summer breeze and the smell of spring. He knew this feeling. It was how he felt when he was fighting with Mikleo about ruins. Its the feeling he got just before he slept at night when Mikleo said his goodnights. Its the feeling he experienced throughout most his life when he was smiling with Mikleo by his side. 

“It gets better….when we’re doing it at the same time.” Mikleo admitted shyly.

“Yeah… its better now.” Sorey sighed, “So that’s what its like when we’re emitting it together.. We did it quite often didn’t we?”

“All the time. Gramps was pretty annoyed by it. He said Elysia was overflowing with our hormones.”

They both looked to each other and started laughing. Mikleo was right. It didn’t have to be difficult or scary. Because things would never change between them no matter how they felt for each other.

 


	3. "Wanna dance?"

Back in Elysia, the only form of music Sorey and Mikleo ever heard were either their own hums and tunes or the wind blowing through holes and creaks of the ruins they explored.

But down below, music was very different. It was lively and beautiful, sometimes it was sad, sometimes it was meaningful. The humans had various instruments to produce a harmony of sounds. 

When they stopped at an inn that held parties at night, Sorey and his friends decided to join in. Rose happily played one of the instruments and joined the inn band. The seraphs watched the humans dance and sing happily. 

Meanwhile, outside the inn, Sorey and Mikleo stood and looked to the sky. 

“Jiji would have liked this.” Sorey smiled.

“Are you sure? The music is kinda loud.”

“Yeah you’re right,” Sorey laughed, “But he’d smile anyway if everyone is having fun.”

The music in the inn slowed to a pleasant tune as the percussion instruments were put away, leaving only the strings and piano.

Sorey turned to see the people dance in pairs. He excitedly looked to Mikleo, “Mikleo! Let’s do it!”

“Do what?” Mikleo turned as well and saw what was happening in the inn, “...”

Sorey offered his hand out, “Wanna dance?”

“You’re not serious, are you?”

“When else will we get this chance? Pleeaasee?”

Mikleo sighed but he took Sorey’s offer. Soon, they were imitating the humans and moving in rhythm with the music. 

“Stop stepping on my toes, Sorey.”

“Sorry..! It’s hard when you’re so far away.” Sorey took Mikleo by the hips and pulled him closer, “That’s better.”

The lack for personal space was normal for them so Mikleo didn’t mind. They swayed together in a slow dance and let their muscles ease. Mikleo watched how the couples laid their heads on each other. He wondered how that felt so he copied that action and leaned in the crook of Sorey’s neck.

Sorey was a little surprised but it was a nice sensation. He leaned on Mikleo’s head, enjoying how soft Mikleo’s hair felt. 

They weren’t looking at each other but both of them were smiling.

From inside the inn, Lailah sighed, “It must be nice to have someone that close.”

Edna and Zaveid had nothing to say but they were smiling too. Rose was busy convincing Dezel to dance with her much to everyone’s confusion. They simply thought she was drunk when she urged an invisible person to dance with her. 

At some point, probably because he was too relaxed and temporarily distracted, Sorey lost his footing and took Mikleo down with him. 

Sorey laughed while Mikleo scolded him. Sorey took the brunt of the fall and allowed Mikleo to land on top of him. Instead of getting up, Sorey looked at the night sky again and then at Mikleo.

Mikleo rolled over, using Sorey’s arm as a cushion. He gazed at the stars again, “It’s beautiful.”

Sorey smiled and agreed, “Yeah.” but all the while, he was staring at Mikleo.

“Don’t ever ask me to dance until you’re good at it.”

“I’ll do better next time.”

 

* * *

 

There wasn’t much in his memory but once he stood under the night sky again and soft music was playing somewhere in the town, Sorey was able to reminisce a familiar memory.

“Sorey?” Mikleo looked back to him, wondering why he had stopped walking.

Sorey remembered that night when the stars were reflected in Mikleo’s eyes. It was the night Mikleo was most stunning. Just as he was now with his long hair and bigger build. 

“I don’t think I got any better at it but,” Sorey smiled as he held out his hand to Mikleo, “Wanna dance?”

 

 


	4. "Marry me?"

Mikleo dusted the sand from the carved wall, “I can’t believe the professor allowed us to scavenge this ruin on our own.”

Sorey was still adjusting the candle lamp so that they could see the carvings more clearly, “This site was the only one left untouched and all the other teams went back to the university already. They took an earlier flight yesterday.”

“Why didn’t we?”

“It was already full. So we’re going back with the professor tonight.”

Mikleo nodded slowly, still fascinated by the single wall in the room, “There’s not much here though. It’s a bit small compared to the other sites.”

“See? That’s why she let us do this on our own!”

“Mm..” Mikleo adjusted his glasses and put on his gloves before coming in contact with the wall, “These markings are familiar. Probably belongs to the Semitic family.”

Sorey took out his notebook and confirmed some of the shapes with his notes, “You’re right. Wanna decipher it?”

“Sure. Probably just another clue.” Mikleo continued caressing the wall.

Sorey watched Mikleo’s hand with a smile. He put his notebook back in his pocket.

Mikleo raised his eyebrow without looking at Sorey, “Giving up already?”

“Nah, I already translated it.”

“That was fast.” Mikleo’s hand accidentally rubbed a small opening, “Oh? There’s something here.”

Mikleo triggered the wall to part and rearrange themselves. He took a step back from shock and turned to Sorey who was still smiling.

The wall pieces kept moving until slowly, a single column of stone was formed in front Mikleo. On top of it was a small box wedged between two deformed rocks that resembled hands.

Mikleo was confused and impressed at the same time.

Then, Sorey easily took the box from its place and said, “The rough translation of this wall was… If you find my heart and you choose to keep it-” Sorey got down on one knee and looked up at a very stunned Mikleo, “-then I’ll stay with you for all eternity.”

“To put it simply,” Sorey opened the box and gulped, “Marry me?”

The blush creeping on Mikleo’s face was visible even with just the candle lamp in the room. He laughed and was almost speechless. Thankfully, he didn’t leave Sorey hanging too long. Mikleo bent down, wrapped his arms around Sorey’s neck and kissed him. It was all the answer Sorey needed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nerds. Cute nerds. The cutest nerds. Fuck.


	5. "Come over here and make me."

“These cream puffs are awesome.” Zaveid muffled as he ate two more. 

Mikleo still had his arms crossed. All his friends were taking a break from their reading session at the library cafe. All, except Sorey.

Sorey was still in plain view, just leaning on one of the shelves nearby with mountains of books around him. He even had enough books to make an arm rest.

“Sorey, will you please take a break?” Mikleo called to him.

Sorey just shook his head, “Not until I finish this book.”

“You’re reading an encyclopedia.”

“Exactly.”

Mikleo sighed, “You’re going to starve.”

“Uh-huh.” Sorey agreed nonchalantly without looking up at all.

“At least eat something!”

“Come over here and make me.”

Zaveid smirked and ushered Mikleo closer, “I got an idea.”

Sorey paid no attention when a shadow loomed over him. So he was definitely surprised when someone tilted his head by the chin and kissed him. Okay, maybe kissing was an understatement. Something was forced down his throat through the kiss and it took him about five seconds to realize that it was Mikleo.

Mikleo waited until Sorey swallowed the small portion of cream puff before he broke the kiss and licked his lips, “Don’t test me.”

Sorey felt like he was on cloud nine. That was the sweetest kiss ever. He ended up dreamily staring at Mikleo, “…Again?”

“Feed yourself!” Mikleo hit him on the head while Zaveid laughed because his plan to traumatize Sorey backfired. 

 

 


	6. "Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always."

Mikleo’s hands were cold and sweaty. His heart was beating faster than ever. Nothing could prepare him for what was to come. He was more than afraid. He was terrified. He loved his friends more than anything. And he would do anything for them.

Mikleo clenched his teeth and balled his fingers into fists. He was trembling. Was he ready? Was it time for him to finally go?

Suddenly, a hand clasped his shoulder, “Mikleo, you alright?”

“Yeah… I guess its almost time.” Mikleo didn’t hide the fear in his voice.

Sorey turned Mikleo to him, “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”

Mikleo stared at Sorey’s smile.

God, it annoyed him to bits. Mikleo hit Sorey on the head, “AND WHOSE IDEA WAS IT TO DO THIS RIDICULOUS STUNT?!”

Sorey laughed sheepishly, “Oh c’mon, they said it’d be fun! Look, it’s our turn!”

Sorey grabbed Mikleo by the waist and charged out of the aircraft much to Mikleo’s protest and eventual scream.

 

* * *

 

Rose had landed perfectly and after she unbuckled all her harness straps from her parachute, she joined the rest of the bystanders to watch the remaining jumpers.

She could see Lailah with a pair of binoculars.

Rose excitedly asked, “Lailah, have Sorey and Mikleo jumped yet?”

There was a sudden distant scream from up above them. It was that loud.

Edna deadpanned, “Does that answer your question?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuz everyone always writes angst with this prompt so I figured, why not torture meebo a bit? //shrug


	7. "You heard me. Take. It. Off."

Sorey groaned as he flexed his arms and cracked his back. His muscles were aching but in a good way. Hunting during the full moon felt awesome as a wolf. Transforming back into a human right after the hunt? Awful but refreshing. He smelt of leaves, dirt and pack.

The house was empty, as expected. He had left early for a reason that everyone had grown accustomed to. Took awhile to get his pack to agree to it but they loved Mikleo like their own so he was an exception.

Sorey took a nice hot shower and put on some clean clothes. After all, Mikleo hated him dirty.

When he got out of the bathroom, someone had breached in through his window. Their eyes were piercing red but their presence were neutral.

Sorey liked it when Mikleo gave in to his instincts. He smelled good.

“Take your shirt off.”

Damn, even his voice sounded good. Focus Sorey, focus.

“Sorry, what was that again?”

The creature crept closer, “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

Sorey smiled helplessly, “I literally just put this on, Mikleo.”

Mikleo roughly pushed Sorey against the bathroom door and tugged at his shirt desperately but his voice was demanding as ever, “Off.”

“At least let’s do it on the bed? You know Edna hates it when we get some of it on the floor.”

Mikleo looked down for a moment and nodded solemnly.

Sorey knew Mikleo was a little disorientated by the full moon. It touched him that Mikleo didn’t lose all his senses when he’s around him.

On the bed, Sorey peeled off his shirt, leaned against the headboard and beckoned Mikleo to him, “Come here.”

Mikleo got shy at the gentlest commands and touches. He climbed onto their bed slowly, crawling closer and closer.

Sorey let him do as he pleased so, Mikleo cradled Sorey’s neck and leaned in to sniff out the pulsating veins.

“May I?”

Its a little hard to accept how forceful Mikleo was before with how polite he was now. But Sorey tilted his head invitingly and combed his hand through Mikleo’s hair as he guided Mikleo’s mouth closer to his skin.

“You know you have my permission. Always.”

Mikleo didn’t hesitate then. The teeth that punctured Sorey’s skin allowed fresh blood to bathe Mikleo’s tongue and throat. Every time the holes healed, Mikleo would bite Sorey again and again, often changing where he bit into next.

Although it was a little painful, nothing was as satisfying as Mikleo’s moans of pleasure and satiation. Mikleo’s body squirmed in Sorey’s arms as he drank his fill. Werewolf blood was far more superior than any other animals or humans. Since the full moon pushed a vampire’s hunger to its limit, Sorey wanted to help Mikleo.

And that is why Sorey would hunt first among his pack, eat and drink his fill, then return home where he’d meet Mikleo. Mikleo also preyed on animals in the preserve but it was never enough. Not on the full moons at least.

Once Sorey knew Mikleo was almost done drinking, he massaged Mikleo’s back to calm him and then kneed in between his legs.

“You got it up while drinking again?”

Mikleo panted as he pushed Sorey away to avoid drinking more, “It’s your blood. You tell me.”

Sorey rolled them over and pinned Mikleo beneath him, “I think we should let it out at least once before I pass out till the afternoon.”

Mikleo lifted his hips and grind their stiff cocks through their pants, “Twice is fine too if you’re pent up.”

Sorey smirked at him to which Mikleo smirked back.

 

* * *

 

Vampires didn’t sleep. Mikleo enjoyed it. Watching Sorey sleep was calming and picturesque. Sorey was a magnificent werewolf. He liked those mornings they spent after a full moon. Mikleo would be lying on Sorey’s chest and Sorey would hug him without ever letting him go. It was always quiet, until Sorey woke up.

The first thing that greeted Mikleo was a knowing smile from someone he’s known for a long time. And it’s a good feeling.

“G’mornin.”

“Morning.”

Sorey glanced at the door of his room, “They’re all outside aren’t they?”

The two of them could only smile before there was a chain of complaints and shouts from the other side of that door.

“YOU TWO DID IT AGAIN DIDN’T YOU? I JUST WASHED THE SHEETS!”

“Meebo, you left me with a carcass. A freaking carcass in the middle of a dark forest.”

“The least you could do was sweep the dirt and leaves off the floor, Sorey.”

“How did it feel getting it up with your boyfriend’s blood? That’s like a new kink!”

And it went on and on until Sorey had had enough. Sorey and Mikleo couldn’t respond because there was a rule of privacy in their house that states if you don’t want anyone busting in your room, don’t answer anyone from the other side of a shut door.

Mikleo rolled off of Sorey and hugged his own pillow that he rarely used as he lain on his stomach. Sorey got up and rolled over too but only to hover above Mikleo’s back, “Maybe we should scare them away.”

“Oh really? And how’d you plan on doing that?”

Sorey smiled slyly as he eyed the visible mark on Mikleo’s nape. He pressed his body down to hold Mikleo still before he sunk his teeth perfectly into his mark, reestablishing his claim.

Mikleo instinctively let out a lewd sound, overwhelmed by the strong vibrations between their bond. Not to mention that he had a really sensitive neck to match. And Sorey had the nerve to bite a little harder to entice louder moans from the vampire beneath him.

Immediately, they both heard sounds of disbelief and fading mutters of complaints.

Sorey released his teeth slowly and then let his body fall to land beside Mikleo. They both looked to each other, smiling. And then they laughed, like they always did when they got away with something.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what if Mikleo was actually human but some stupid shit happened and he gets turned into a vampire but guess what? Sorey loves him just the same and they'd still be together whether or not an idiotic vampire turned Sorey's best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me @alisayamin on tumblr~


End file.
